A. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of hand-held electronic calculators, and more particularly electronic calculators having an alphanumeric input keyboard, visual digital display, and means for executing special functions.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Programmable calculators have been used for a variety of special purposes other than grade averaging, such as cash register operation, automatic weighing and pricing, accounting and billing, gaming, and telephone switching. Calculators designed around a single chip microprocessor have been provided with a keyboard, digital display, and portable power supply in a miniaturized package small enough to be hand-held during operation and conveniently carried in a pocket. Such calculators have been provided with special functions in some instances; however, no previous calculator has a grade averaging function as disclosed herein.